Stars In Their Eyes
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Isabella is a young girl who gets rescued by two aliens and meets another whom she falls in love with. Rated T for romance.


**Another one that occurred to me.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Isabella, Mrs. Comstorn, and Justin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stars In Their Eyes<strong>

Isabella got her backpack from her locker and closed the locker door with a sigh. It had been a tough day in school and she was looking forward to getting home and having a fun weekend. She was almost out of the hall when someone grabbed her. It was Justin, who was the meanest boy in school. His gang was right behind him.

"Hey look, it's the thing," said Justin, making his cronies laugh.

Isabella quickly stomped on Justin's foot, making him let go as she ran then, running down the halls past other students as the gang gave chase, gaining on her as her backpack weighed her down.

Suddenly, electricity and something green hit the ground between her and her tormentors, blinding them temporarily as she then felt someone grab her and someone else grab her backpack and took to the air. Isabella struggled, but her captor had a strong grip.

"Please don't struggle," a voice squawked like a parrot.

"We're pretty high off the ground," said a voice that sounded like electricity was buzzing through it.

The girl opened her eyes as her black hair was swept back by the wind and she saw her captors. One was green and black and was running across telephone wires and he had her backpack on his back. The other looked like a cross between a pterodactyl and a glider and was holding her securely. She then looked down and saw how high up they were and she fearfully grabbed onto her captor's hands, making him realize she was scared.

"Put your arms around my neck," he said to her and she quickly did so as he readjusted his hold on her so that he had one hand behind her back and the other under her knees. While that helped her to be less afraid, she was still scared.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked them.

"Somewhere safe," said the green and black alien. "Don't worry, no one's going to hurt you, especially not those punks again."

Isabella was still a bit scared, but didn't say anything else for the rest of the trip. They soon landed outside of a mansion that she recognized right away.

"The Grant Mansion?" she squeaked and tried to get away, but the pterodactyl didn't let her go.

"It's our home," he said gently. "It's not dangerous."

"But it's haunted," she said, fear in her voice.

The green and black alien came up to her. "Those are just rumors," he said reassuringly. "It's not haunted, unless you want to count us haunting it."

"Feedback? Astrodactyl? What's going on?"

The new voice made them turn to see a young, twenty-one year old woman coming towards them, her long blonde hair hanging behind her in a ponytail and her blue eyes framed with glasses. She glanced at the two aliens and then at the girl.

"While we were flying over the school, we saw her being chased by a bunch of boys and girls," said the green and black alien Isabella figured was called Feedback, since Astrodactyl seemed to fit the one holding her better. "So we got her away from them."

The older girl nodded and looked at the younger girl, who looked a bit fearful. The older girl smiled.

"Don't be alarmed," she said gently. "The Mansion may look a bit frightening, but it's not haunted. Come on in."

The three followed behind her. Isabella looked at them. "So, you're Feedback and you're Astrodactyl?" she asked the two aliens, who nodded.

"What's your name?" Feedback asked.

"Isabella," she said.

"That's a beautiful name," said the blonde girl as she opened the door to the mansion. "My name is Rachel Jocklin. Welcome to the Grant Mansion."

Isabella was stunned as she looked around the place. It was even bigger on the inside. She then jumped when a ghost came out in front of her, making her gasp and hide behind Feedback, who chuckled.

"I thought you said this place wasn't haunted," she said with a shudder of fear.

Rachel turned to see why Isabella was scared and glared at the ghostly alien. "Ghostfreak, don't you dare scare that poor girl," she scolded. "She's already been through enough today."

"I didn't mean to scare her," said Ghostfreak, sounding a bit embarrassed. "I just wanted to see who she was."

Isabella slowly stepped out from behind Feedback when she heard the ghost alien speak with remorse in his voice. She was stunned that he didn't act like a ghost at all. Rachel smiled at her.

"Ghostfreak is an Ectonurite," she explained. "An alien who is similar to what we call 'ghosts'."

"I apologize for frightening you. It wasn't my intent," said Ghostfreak, stunning Isabella that he was apologizing to her.

"I-it's okay," she stammered a bit, making the others chuckle.

"A new friend?" asked a voice and Isabella gasped at seeing a mummy come out and walk towards her. "Don't be afraid," he said.

"This is Snare-Oh, a mummy alien," said Rachel as Snare-Oh gave the new girl a friendly nod of his head.

"How many aliens are there here?" Isabella asked, hoping that none of them would be offended if she asked.

"Several," said Rachel. "There's even two giant aliens living under the Mansion."

"Giant?" she asked, looking at the older girl, who nodded.

"One's is one-hundred feet tall and the other is three-times that height."

Isabella would have staggered if Feedback hadn't caught her in time. "Don't worry," he said to her. "They're really gentle giants, just very protective."

For the rest of the day, Rachel introduced Isabella to the aliens, who all greeted her warmly, even though a few of them startled her. She then realized that aliens weren't as scary as some people said, just different. She even got to meet the giant aliens who, as Feedback said, were really gentle. Rachel told Isabella that she trusted all the aliens with her life and many had either saved her from criminals and bullies, or were just ones that she met by chance.

The last alien that lived there was on patrol at the time, but Rachel reassured Isabella that he'd be back so she could meet him. Meanwhile, she could stay here at the Mansion until she needed to go home.

Isabella looked down at the mention of home. "I don't really have a home," she said. "I simply stay with an elderly lady in town and do housework for her."

"Really? Who?" Rachel asked.

"Mrs. Comstorn, the librarian," said Isabella.

Rachel smiled. "I know her," she said. "Mrs. Comstorn's helped me many times."

Isabella nodded. "I'm just staying with her until school's out," she said. "I'm eighteen and almost done my senior year in high school."

The blonde girl went into thought. "Why don't you stay here then? You could still help Mrs. Comstorn and have a home."

The black-haired girl looked up, hope shining in her amber-colored eyes. "Really? You mean it?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I do," Rachel said gently. "Welcome to the family, sister."

Isabella was so overwhelmed by Rachel's generosity that she hugged her and felt the older girl return the hug. She then met the other girls who lived there and they welcomed her as a sister and told her how they came into the family and how they were engaged to many of the aliens, who had come out to greet their girls.

Isabella was surprised there was so many future couples there and saw how deep in love they all were. She hoped that would happen to her someday. Maybe the one alien that was currently out on patrol would be the one she fell in love with. Rachel had told her a little bit about him and she was intrigued.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, after everything had been arranged, everyone was settling down to their various relaxing activities like reading, watching a movie, or just relaxing. Isabella went up to the attic where Rachel said the alien called Alien X lived. She gazed around at the room and was surprised to see it looked like a night sky and had various models of planets either standing around or hanging around. It looked like several solar systems to her and she was in awe.<p>

Alien X had just come in the front door and greeted his friends and family before going up to his room, seeing someone in there. He climbed up the ladder and saw her. He froze as he saw her black hair swaying gently as she looked around and even saw her amber-colored eyes and her face, which he thought was absolutely beautiful. More beautiful than any star or solar system he had seen. "Hello," he said now.

Isabella gasped when she heard the slightly echoing voice and turned to see a tall alien with a body that looked like a night sky. His white hands looked big and strong and his green eyes looked at her gently. The three horns on his head made him look like someone very important. She looked at him as he gently gestured her to come closer. She did, unable to pull her gaze away from him. When Rachel had told her about this alien, Isabella had thought he was tall and handsome. She had been right on about that.

She now stood in front of him and he reached out a hand and brushed back some of her black hair. "Hello, Beautiful," he now said to her, making her giggle.

"Hello, yourself, Handsome," she said, blushing red as she realized she was flirted a little. Her red face made him chuckle.

"What is your name?" he asked her.

"Isabella," she said. "You must be Alien X. Rachel told me about you."

"I am," he said with a nod.

Isabella was sure she had stars in her eyes as she felt both star-struck and love-struck right then. Alien X recognized the look on her face and chuckled in amusement, but realized he was feeling a bit love-struck too.

* * *

><p>It was about a month later on the last day of school when Isabella came home happy. She had aced her senior year and got accepted to the local college. Also, when Justin and his cronies tried to bother her again after nearly getting blinded by Feedback and Astrodactyl, Alien X had come to her rescue and literally blew them away with just a wave of his hand, stunning the bullies and making Isabella giggle.<p>

She now opened the door and found Rachel making cookies in the kitchen. "Hey, Rachel!" she said happily.

Rachel smiled at the enthusiastic girl. "Hey, yourself, Isabella," she said. "You're in a chipper mood."

"Yep! School's out, I aced my senior year, and I got accepted to the local college here!"

"Isabella, that's fantastic!" said Rachel, giving the younger girl a hug. Isabella hugged her back.

"Is Alien X here?" she asked hopefully.

Rachel smiled. "Upstairs, waiting for you," she said, chuckling in amusement as the young girl took off up the stairs, making the others smile as well.

Rachel turned back to her cookies and found herself turned around to face Rook, who smiled as he held munched on one of the cookies. After he finished it, he kissed her, giving her a French kiss, which almost made her become a pile of goo. They then broke off.

"I saw Isabella running upstairs to see Alien X," he said.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, she's in love with him, just like how you and I are in love."

Smiling, Rook kissed her again, making them both oblivious to anyone or anything.

* * *

><p>Isabella meanwhile had tackled Alien X in her excitement and they both fell on the bed with him chuckling and her giggling as she gave him a hug, resting her head on his chest to hear his heartbeat. Alien X was laying full length on his bed and holding her, stroking her black hair.<p>

"I have no doubt you'll do well, Isabella," he said to her.

"Thanks," she said. "Also, thanks for taking care of the bullies."

"Anything for you."

Smiling, she looked down at him, her amber eyes softly closing as she made a bold move and kissed him, surprising him, but he then held her closer, kissing her back, noticing how she seemed nervous and he rubbed her back soothingly, making her relax more. Then they broke away.

"I have a feeling that was your first kiss," he said to her.

Isabella nodded. "Yeah," she said and then looked nervous, making Alien X cup her cheek in his hand and pull her closer for another kiss. She let him as she felt strange feelings build up in her. She didn't know what they were, but guessed that they were love feelings. At least, she hoped they were.

Softly breaking away, Isabella looked at Alien X, who then reached for something by the bed and handed it to her. "This is for you," he said.

She opened it and found a gold ring lined with emerald and amber gemstones. She gasped in awe and then looked at Alien X, her face a bit confused, making him chuckle as he gently took the ring out of the box and placed it on her ring finger on her left hand.

"Isabella, when you finish your college degree, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked her.

She was stunned. "Do you really mean it?" she asked, now certain she felt love for him build up in her.

"Yes," he said. "I love you, Isabella. You are so beautiful that none of the stars can hold a candle to you."

She smiled and hugged him. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" she squealed in happiness.

* * *

><p>The rest of the house heard her excited squeal and smiled. Even Rachel smiled. "I believe she accepted Alien X's proposal," she said to Rook.<p>

"How many people is that now for the wedding day?" he asked.

Rachel quickly counted in her head. "Twelve altogether, but there maybe be a couple more, depending."

Rook smiled. "This wedding is going to go in the history books for sure," he said.

"I believe you're right," she said with a smile.

They then kissed as did the other couples, including the newest couple who had stars in their eyes for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this one was fun to write.<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
